New Year's Kiss
by akatsuki15
Summary: Title says it all. Fluff, oneshot, Tory/Ben.


A New Year's Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Virals.

A/N: So a story for New Years, title is pretty self-explanatory, three months late I know. Anyway enjoy New Years in March….or something.

Ben had been procrastinating for the majority of his life. Coloring his pictures in kindergarten had been abandoned to play with blocks and papers had been neglecting in high school because of his boat. Tory may have also had something to do with it as well. She tended to plan break-ins at the most inconvenient times.

She is also beautiful and in twenty seconds if he doesn't make his move he will have wasted his first chance of 2013. She was standing to the side avoiding most of the guests that Whitney had invited to the New Year's Eve party.

Hi and Shelton had begged off claiming some stomach bug or another. Ben had seen the party as the opportunity it was. As he walked closer he noticed that unlike most of the guests her eyes were not on the TV at the traditional countdown began. Ben was sure someone with a sad sense of humor would have enjoyed a second by second account of his walk to Tory.

Person with sad humor playback:

10

Ben was on the other side of the room, but seeing the window of opportunity beginning to close he set his drink down and began his journey.

9

Tory's gaze locked with his. He must have looked quite unstable if her reaction was any guess. Her cheeks were red and he wondered if she was embarrassed by something. He tried to adopt a mask of indifference hoping he hadn't blown his chance before making it halfway across the room.

8

Everyone seemed to be pairing off. He saw Kit and Whitney drift together out of the corner of his eye. Not to mention the other dozen or so couples in the room. Ben and Tory were the only teenagers in the room so they were left alone by most of the adults. Ben was used to being unnoticed but he had never been so grateful for it until now.

7

Tory broke eye contact as she set her glass of punch down. Ben continued his walk hoping it wasn't a sign of rejection. _Even friends kiss at midnight. Sometimes. Hopefully she won't think of that._

6

Ben evaded Shelton's parents who were already in a heated lip lock. They had been sitting but had moved to a stand with most of the crowd as the countdown drew to a close.

5

Tory's gaze swung back to his and he almost forgot his purpose. _Well it is not a rejection at least. Don't back down now._

4

He eased beside her and not for the first time noticed their differences in height. Ben was almost finished with his growth spurt and he wondered if Tory would always be so much smaller than him. He wouldn't begrudge her a few inches but he liked being taller.

3

Tory looked up and he hoped what he was about to do wouldn't destroy their friendship forever. Shelton would never bring it up but Hi would definitely make things uncomfortable at the bunker.

2

Tory stood on tiptoe and Ben leaned down so that his lips were hovering just a whisper above hers. He felt his heart begin to pound and did his best to breathe evenly.

1

Tory yanked on his hair hard and brought his lips crashing down to hers as shouts rose up around them and the cheering began. _Hi and Shelton will be so mad they missed this. _They had only been nudging him to make a move for the past few months.

When they broke away silence reined. Ben swallowed and wondered if he had made the right decision. _She gave me all green lights, didn't she? Hell it was more like she was kissing me than the other way around!_

Ben was startled to feel arms reach around him. Sometimes Tory understood him better than his own mother. He would never be the talkative kind but when he wanted something nothing as simple as procrastination would stand in his way.

He wrapped his arms around Tory's waist and felt her burrow deeper into his chest. The simple and direct approach worked best with her. Try to give her words and she will do doubt spin them into another meaning. Invite her to a movie and she'll invite Hi and Shelton. Kiss her and she understands the meaning exactly.

Although Kit may not take the kissing well, Ben will only worry about it if Whitney ever gives Kit's face back.


End file.
